Your Love is a Lie
by Free Cake
Summary: Rin confesses his true feelings to Yukio one night, and Yukio admits to having the same feelings. Rin, however, is not too sure if that's the truth or not. YukiRin; two-shot; T because... it should be T, that's why.
1. Part 1

**Yeah… I'm writing this story just for the hell of writing. I'm working on them future stories and Shakespeare Shenanigans, so… chill. I can't sleep at 2:30 AM in the morning. :\**

**So, I got "Your Love is a Lie" on YouTubeRepeat (Thank you, Simple Plan. –A-), so I'm going to write a little song-fic to it, and of course I'm going to make it YukiRin (because I have done ZERO YukiRin here. –A-).**

**ALRIGHT, INFO:**

**Anime: Ao no Exorcist  
>Rating: T<br>Why: Because I said so. +shot for horrible timing of a Junjou Romantica reference+  
><strong>

**Alright, enjoy story~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I fall asleep by the telephone.<br>It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
>Tell me where have you been?<em>

There were two things on Rin's mind: Yukio and two nights ago. Those two things have been on his mind since… well, two nights ago.

Rin had been struggling. He loved Yukio. It wasn't just a simple "brother and family" love that every other normal brother felt for his brother, but Rin obviously wasn't a normal teen (he was the son of Satan, that already destroyed it!). Rin loved Yukio. Like a couple. Like a married adult felt for their other half. The only thing is, Rin wasn't quite sure how Yukio felt back.

It was night. Rin lay in his bed, only looking up as the thoughts entered his mind and ran circles inside it. Two nights ago, Rin had told his brother his true feelings; that he felt true love for Yukio. It was relieving in a way, but also painful now. After that night, the two, basically…

_Had sex, _Rin thought in his mind, blushing as he thought of it. He didn't see that coming. After his confession, Rin was pretty sure his brother would feel completely uncomfortable around him or even hate him. Rin thought back. _That didn't happen at all…_

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you," the words escaped Rin's mouth.<em>

_Yukio looked at him, shocked. He then came to his senses before he said, "I love you too, Nii-san," he answered. "Brother to brother."_

"_It's more than that," Rin said back._

"_Eh?" Yukio said, sounding confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_It's more of…" Rin started. "That love a couple shares."_

_Yukio stared at him completely amazed. "Nii-san… do you know what you just said…?"_

"_Yeah, I know…" Rin answered. "And right now, I'm just hoping you feel the same way."_

_"Nii-san…" Yukio began. "We're brothers…"_

_"I know…" Rin simply said. He looked down. He felt as if this was the moment Yukio completely rejected him and where they would now have to keep more distance because of what he said and explained._

_"But…" Yukio started. Rin looked up a bit. "I like Nii-san as well… the same way."_

_Rin looked at his brother, eyes wide and blushing. "R… really?" he said, shock being easily heard in his voice._

_"Yes…" Yukio replied. He hugged Rin at that moment. Giving Rin a few seconds to recover from his shock and finally letting what Yukio said soak in, he hugged his younger brother as well._

* * *

><p>Rin didn't want to think of that night anymore. To be honest, looking back, he was starting to hate that night. Rin, unable to sleep, got up from his bed and walked over to the empty bed on the other side of the room. He looked out the window to see the starry sky. Normally, a starry sky was one of the things that most people enjoyed. Rin didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.<p>

Rin looked at the clock on the desk. It read: 2:27 AM. _And he yells at me for being out late, _he thought. Why would Yukio stay out past two o' clock AM on a Monday? Where was he, and… what was was he doing?

Rin sighed. He walked over to his bed and lay down on it again. Rin wanted sleep, but still Yukio and two nights ago remained on his mind.

* * *

><p><em>I found a note with another name.<br>You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same.  
>'Cause I can feel that you're gone.<em>

_Rin woke up that Sunday morning. First thing he noticed when waking up: he was in the wrong bed. Then he remembered last night. He blushed to the thought of it. _

_The next thing he noticed: he was alone. Rin turned his head in all directions looking for his younger brother. He wasn't there.  
>Rin got up from the bed, quickly put on the pants he wore yesterday, and began looking around the dorm. He looked in the cafeteria, the kitchen where Ukobach cooked, the bathrooms, and he looked in their room again. He wasn't there.<em>

_The next thing Rin noticed: a note that was about to fall off the desk. Rin ran over to it. _This must be Yukio's…_Rin thought. He was about to put in back in one of the desk drawers before he it opened partially. Seeing what little of it was revealed, he read it. "I'll be back," it read. It was in Yukio's handwriting; it must have been directed to Rin. _Wait, _Rin thought as he noticed the note wasn't fully opened. There was another fold. As he opened it, he didn't understand. Altogether, the note read:  
>Keiko,<em>

_I'll be back._

_Rin then remembered. Keiko was a girl at the school. What would Yukio be doing with here?_

_Rin thought a moment. What was Yukio doing with this girl? Was he using Keiko? To cheat on him!_

Then again…_ Rin thought._ Yukio probably knew Keiko longer in a relationship. Did he…?

_He didn't even wanna finish the question._

* * *

><p><em>I can't bite my tongue forever while you try to play it cool.<br>You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool._

Rin knew Keiko. She was a bright, energetic, and somewhat nervous girl. He just wanted to know what Yukio was doing with her. He didn't hate Keiko; no, he wouldn't hate her. If Yukio was doing something with her before Rin… the first person he would hate would be himself. Even if it was Yukio that took that confession and said he loved him as well, Rin couldn't hate Yukio. Not at all.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else.  
>(But I feel it)<br>You can tell me that you're home by yourself.  
>(But I see it)<br>You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know…  
>Your love is just a lie (Lie)<br>It's nothing but a lie (Lie)_

_Whether Yukio loves me, Keiko, or anyone else, someone is going to end up completely hurt, _Rin thought but more of lied. Someone wasn't just going to end up hurt, someone was already hurt, and that person was Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Fail story is fail. –A- I am just tired and I never wrote a song-fic before, so… THERE.<br>Looking over this, I still have to add Yukio's side… this shall soon be a two-shot. –w- Yeah, I'll do that.**

**MEANWHILE, I hope you all enjoyed the new AnE episode that came out today. Me? I cried... twice. +emotional freak+  
><strong>

**HEY KURAI~ YOUR OC IN THIS STORY! LOOK AT WHAT ROLE SHE PLAYS! 8D (She's gonna kill me. :3 )**

**Sorry for making you read fail story.**


	2. Part B

**Oh, just be happy. I may have never written this. ._.**

* * *

><p><em>You look so innocent<em>

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_

_Yeah, you know what I mean._

Guilt. It was a terrible feeling, and that was all Yukio felt. He was avoiding his brother, and he was using an innocent girl in the process.

Yukio waved good-bye to Keiko and her roommate, Sora. Keiko was a cute girl, nice too, Yukio had to admit, but Yukio loved Rin, his brother. He knew it was wrong. They were both men, and brothers, which made it worse. He was actually very happy when Rin confessed to him. Yet, he left Rin after the sex. To make it worse, that was the last time he had talked to him. He saw him in classes, but they didn't talk. It had been three days now.

"Wait! Yu-chan!" Yukio heard as he was walking away. He turned around to see Keiko running after him. It reminded him a bit of Shiemi when Keiko called him 'Yu-chan'. After all, Shiemi called him 'Yuki-chan'. Yukio put up a smile for the girl. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can we talk somewhere?" Keiko asked, moving some of her long pink hair out of her face. "I need to talk to you."

Yukio nodded and followed Keiko as she led the way to god knows where.

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you?_

_And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
>Could you be more obscene?<em>

Rin had enough of this. He was going to find Yukio and talk to him. He had been waiting for him to come home, but Rin never saw Yukio there. Only in classes.

Rin found Yukio. Rin just happened to find him at the worst possible time.

Yukio was sitting on a bench with that Keiko girl. Rin kept hidden from the two. He could see them, but he couldn't hear them. There were some words he could make out though.  
>The first word Rin heard was 'help'. The second was 'tutoring'. Rin thought. Could it have been that Yukio was only helping the girl with classes? Maybe that note was left on accident? Maybe Yukio was just having issues with the idea of them together? After all, it is something that isn't normal (hell, it's even frowned upon). Maybe Rin worried too much.<p>

Of course, this thought was quickly thrown away once Rin heard "we" and "dating" in the same sentence.

Rin then left. He was only making out words that wouldn't help him understand what was going on at all.

Keiko looked sad as Yukio left. It had to be done. He then went over things in his head.

Yukio had actually been dating Keiko for around one or two weeks. He never really told anybody. It's not like he had something to brag about. Yukio's true reason for going out with the girl was because he wanted to move on. He felt he needed to accept that Rin would never love him as if he was his other half. Once Rin confessed, however, Yukio remembered he was in trouble. He loved Rin, but he was in a relationship with someone else. He avoided Rin because he felt guilty. He couldn't commit to Rin because he was with Keiko. He stayed with Keiko because he felt bad that he had to break up with the girl.

All of it was liked a fucked-up love story.

Yukio needed to get home and talk to his brother.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)  
>You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I feel it)<br>You can look in my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know, I know_

_Your love is just a lie…_

As Yukio entered the dorm, he searched for Rin. He looked in the kitchen/cafeteria. He wasn't there. Ukobach hadn't seen him (or so Yukio though that was what the demon said. He had no clue.) After searching for so long, he went to their room and rested. He had to be there.

He looked around the room. On the desk, there was several pieces of crumbled up paper. Yukio went over to the desk. He un-waded one of them. What he saw surprised him.

Rin had been trying to write a note to Yukio. Yukio could read some of the words. The words were written in pen, and whenever Rin messed up, he used a Sharpie to cross them out. This paper was filled with Sharpie. Rin must've messed up a lot.

"Keiko". "Us". "Dating". "Love". Those were some of the words he made out.

Yukio gasped a bit. Did Rin know that he and Keiko were dating? To make matters worse, did he know that Yukio had broken up with Keiko for Rin?

Yukio noticed his mistake now. He should have been honest with Rin. He should have told him about this relationship beforehand. He shouldn't have avoided Rin. He should've ended it with Keiko immediately.

Yukio then noticed one sheet of paper that wasn't in a ball. He picked it up and flipped it over. What he saw enough to send him into tears. He had gotten what he wanted, his brother to love him. Now it was gone.

The paper read: "It's over." In small writing.

Just like a fucked-up love story.

_Your love is just a lie._

* * *

><p><strong>I re-wrote this chapter several times. I may have failed, but oh well. ._.<strong>

**QUICK EDIT (3/27/12): Hate to break hearts, but I am NOT continuing this. No. I just can't. Sorry, but I have no inspiration anymore.  
><strong>


End file.
